


A Strange Vistor! Merag's Bizarre Trial!

by carmypen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barian past lives, Comedy, Funny, Gen, Short One Shot, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmypen/pseuds/carmypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Vector's warships have arrived in the United Lands of Poseidon! Princess Merag knows she's the only one who can save her kingdom from complete destruction. Unfortunately, there's someone in her way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Strange Vistor! Merag's Bizarre Trial!

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for one of those tumblr fanfic prompt ask memes. The prompt was "AU where Rio doesn't get fridged all the time." I felt nobody would mind if I posted it on other sites as well.

It was the darkest hour for the United Lands of Poseidon.

 

Prince Vector’s warships had entered the royal harbor. His horrific snake gods were turning all of the king’s soldiers into stone.

 

Princess Merag knew that her powers were they only thing that could save her kingdom. All she had to do was speak the right enchantments over the waters of the bay. Then one of the flying winter spirits would come and freeze Vector’s navy right in its tracks.

 

Now if only this guy with the scythe wasn’t standing in her way.

 

"Sir," she said. She had tried being polite but the last bit of her patience was quickly disappearing. "Please move. I need to go to the harbor to help my brother."

 

"Ohhhhhh," the scythe-holding man said as he waved his bony arms over Merag’s head. "Yoooooooouuuuu will sacrifice yourself to purify Abbbyyyyssssssss."

 

"Sir please-"

 

"Youuuuuuuuuuuu will throw yourself into the oceeeeeeaaaaaaaannnn."

 

Merag wasn’t sure why he was waving his arms over her like that. She felt a slight heat admitting from him, which could possibly indicate he was trying to put a spell on her. But nothing seemed to be happening.

 

"Sir, I appreciate your advice but throwing myself into the ocean is not going to solve any of our problems-"

 

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh, saaaaaaaaacrifiiiiiiiiice yourseeeeeeeellllf."

 

Merag decided she had had enough. In one quick motion she drove her fist into the man’s stomach. His blood-red eyes bugged out and he let out a slight gasp before crumpling to the floor.

 

Merag stepped over his body and ran down the hall.

 

She had a kingdom to save.

 


End file.
